Dark Wedding
by star2000shadow
Summary: a Charmed and Xander Crossover. that's all im shareing. //Slash possibility for all you squirmish people out there//


Dark Wedding Charmed / Xander Harris Fanfiction Fanfiction by: star2000shadow

Chapter One : Pained Homecoming

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help me with that aspect of the writing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.  
all Comments, Reviews, and helpful hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

Author Note: Yes this is a Xander is one of the charmed ones. I'm not sure where it's going but it's going. And warning to all it's yaoi.

Warnings: swearing. Yaoi

Responses:

Now, On with the show..

Xander looked around the Hyperion Hotel at all the injured slayers. At a weak willow who was being fussed over by Kennedy. At those able to move helping with those injured. Weariness washed through him. Made him so very tired. He just wanted to sleep, to lay down and rest. He'd been watching over the slayer and Willow since before they knew it. And now all he wanted to do was go home, relax.. hell sleep...

He'd nearly lost Willow to darkness when Tera died. And had had to fight dirty to remind her she was a GOOD witch. Not evil. Not bad. But his Will's. From yellow crayon to black and veiny. But he was so tired. So very very tired. So he picked up his backpack, and slung one strap over his shoulder and slipped out.  
For a few days no one would notice his absence's..

He slipped out the front door, into the cab he'd called, and gave them the request for the air port. Heading for said airport he closed his eye's, just for a moment. But left his sense's spread out. His empty eye socket still pained him, but at least he was alive. The insane preacher who took his eye could of burrowed deeper into his brain and killed him easily enough.

Shaking his head he jerked awake when the cab driver called back to him that they where there, swallowed paid the man and got out going into the terminal. He bought his plain ticket, and then sat down on a bench. Fighting to stay awake. Eye's blurry as he shifted and rubbed at his face. Hand dropping down to the pentacle he wore around his throat. A six pointed star inside a circle. A wiccan's 'showing' of their craft. He had it spelled that no one would notice it unless they truly knew who and what he was.

Which was a Born witch. Not learned, like willow. He had taken a potion, and took it every two months, to bind his powers lightly. Not enough that if he really had to use them he couldn't, but enough to keep them under control. He reached the plain as it was called and took his seat, dropping his head into his hands and trying to will away his headache.

The hours it took to get to the Bay Area, San Francisco. where enough for him to get some sleep, not that his face did not show exhaustion. He had black smudges under his eyes, his skin was an unhealthy pallor, and his hands shook. But his eye's where alert. To used to a war going on around him to give in. a war that no one else noticed. No one else saw. Or heard, or felt.

Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't insane.And then he'd remember the faces of those who'd died protecting the humans of the world. Those who had fought, lost their innocence. ⌠Hey Mister, we're here..■ Xander slowly turned his head to look at the Halliwell manor. And felt some of the pain and weariness die away. ⌠Home..■ he whispered softly under his throat.

Shaking his daze clear of his mind, he paid the other for the ride from the air port and got out of the cab. Heading up the steps to the small walk towards the house. He felt the elements that made up a Spiritual Nexus. Or the fact the ground was exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (Wood, Earth, Water, Fire and Metal), is considered to be a spiritual nexus. Which allows those who live there to have access to a power boost. Xander still thought they should banish it, considering the power could be accessed by both good OR evil. It was just as dangerous as the Hellmouth.

Reaching the front door he reached up and knocked on the door. Feeling the magic of the house wrap around him and start to remove the sludge left over from being on the hellmouth.

XHXHXHXHXHXH

Phoebe glanced up as someone knocked on the door and moved towards it. ⌠GOT IT..■ she called back towards the kitchen where Piper and Paige where cooking. She opened the door and almost choked on the cookie she was eating. Her throat constricting painfully as she stared at her baby brother.

And the first thing that came to her mind was, he didn't know Prue was dead. He'd been taken by 'the powers that be' when they'd all gotten their powers and planted somewhere, because he was a half White lighter. Much like Paige.

But unlike Paige he'd gotten the short end of the stick. He'd had to prove, by being taken away from his home, that he could be both a witch and a white lighter. She got over her choking and launched her self at him with a ⌠XANDER..■

She heard Pipers voice cut off in her explaining of something to Paige and then a soft, or well not soft but still low spoken. 'Xander?' before Piper came around the corner and saw Phoebe clinging to their brother.  
Phoebe wisely let go of Xander and Piper launched herself at their brother. Nearly tackling him to the ground.

XHXHXHXHXH

Xander grunted as Pipers weight slammed into him, and he kept looking at the door into the dining room, or more the secion of 'entrance hall' that had the living room off one side, the stairs leading up stairs off the other and the dining hall straight ahead, for Prue, but instead another young women stepped into the door way and he felt his stomach lock.

⌠Hey piper.. where's Prue.. upstairs?■ his voice was hopeful.He felt his sister tense as she took him in. ignoring the question. ⌠You've been hurt..■ her hand reached up and touched his eye patch. Then she shouted at the ceiling. ⌠LEO GET your WHITELIGHTER ASS DOWN HERE..■ Xander rolled his good eye. It figured she'd go into protective mode.

There was a shimmering of blue white lights, and Xander jerked his sisters behind him a ball of flames appearing in front of him that he had aimed at the lights.. and released at once when he saw it was the handy man from when they'd all gotten their powers was the one 'showing up' and not a demon or at least one after their heads.. ⌠so... what type of demon are you that my sisters haven't tried killing you..■

he muttered in irritation. He was on his last dregs, and couldn't handle any more surprises. He let the fire ball die down and winced in pain as the potion that bound them wore off just a little more. His legs suddenly gave and he collapsed to the floor. Piper and Phoebe crying out at the same time. Arms tensing around his waist to keep him up and on his feet.  
His bag DID hit the floor though, with a soft or well hard Thud..

⌠Xander what's wrong..■ Pipers voice was worried, and he tried to answer as the world started going black around him.. he tried to answer. Honestly he did but he didn't manage it quite right.. just got out a .. ⌠Tired...■ before blackness sucker punched him and he was down for the count.

XHXHXHXHXH

Paige blinked as she watched Piper and Phoebe move the young male as if he where something breakable. ⌠Lets get him up to his room..■ came pipers words. ⌠Do you think the invisible spell he put on it is gone now that he's gone? Other wise it'll be damn hard to find it..■ was phoebe's response.

⌠I don't know but we have to do SOMETHING..■ was Pipers response as Paige rushed up the stairs ahead of her, Leo and Phoebe, set to open up the door to her own room if she had to. But blinked in surprise as where there was only FOUR doors and the stair way leading up to the attic before, there was now five.

Four bedrooms and one bathroom door. She opened the new fourth door.. and blinked at the rooms appearance. Then shook her head as she pulled the dark blue blankets on the bed back to re veal lighter blue sheets... and a teddy bear.That caused her to blink, she grabbed the bear and moved him to a plain oak bedside table, leaning it against the lamp so it didn't fall and fluffed the pale blue pillow cased pillows up some. Expecting dust but finding none.

She glanced around as she waited for the other's to show up. Saw pictures of Piper, Prue, Phoebe all over the place. As well as a small red haired girl. Missing her two front teeth. On the dresser there where three books. A small book labeled 'Xander's hexes' but when she opened it all she found where drawings. Of buildings. Then she figured it out. It was for a Club. Called Xander's Hexes. 'well that's original..'

she snorted and set it to the side moving to the other as she heard Piper and phoebe warning Leo to keep up with his feet so they didn't add to what ever other injuries he had. The boy had had a real pounding, she could tell that just from looking at him. She hoped Leo could fix whatever was wrong with the boy.He looked like he'd been through the grinder, and not once but a dozen times.

The next book was also sketches of buildings. But more with a.. Gothic feeling to them. And as she paid more attention she saw little spells carved into the wooding. Or it WOULD be carved into the wooding. There was also gardens and stuff added. The last picture was of, of all things, Grams. Causing Paige to chuckle. Seemed piper and phoebe weren't the only ones who had thought highly of the formidable old women. 


End file.
